


Something better than the game...

by Anasilan



Series: Dragon Age One-shots and Shorts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Based on a TikTok viral sensation, Domestic Fluff, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Naughty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Dorian tells Aurora about a new viral sensation.... The part your legs Challenge. They agree to use it on their partners, and see if they can distract them the Ice Hockey game they are enthralled in.Modern AU, where everyone is in isolation (similar to our current pandemic situation).
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age One-shots and Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Something better than the game...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Stories based off online TikTok videos that scream torment Cullen to me. Nobody asked for this... but I have to write the ideas to get my muse to leave me alone about them. Enjoy!!

Cullen was staring at the TV screen from the other end of the couch, a frown on his face as he watched the Haven Templars lose another point to the Ostwick Mages. Auri couldn’t understand his fascination with ice hockey, but it enthralled him with every match. Usually their living room would be full of Chargers, healers from the Inquisition Corps and Dorian and Iron Bull. Dorian liked to pretend he wasn’t interested, but got pretty damn riled when the Minrathous Magi’s lost, especially if it was to the Par Vollen Raiders.

She watched her husband jump, groan, or cheer at each action completed. To Auri, it seemed weird that the matches were still ongoing, even though the stands were empty. She had heard rumours that Orlais would shut down their events, and she knew the other countries would follow shortly thereafter.

“Maker’s Breath! How did you miss the goal? It’s right there!” He yelled, thrusting an arm out at the screen.

Auri laughed to herself and continued texting with Dorian.

Dorian (8:42pm): Bull just threw a couch pillow at the screen.  
Aurora (8:42pm): Cullen is swearing at the players. Just said Bacon could do better.  
Dorian (8:44pm): Bacon probably could.  
Aurora (8:44pm): I know… she’d the cleverest, most talented mabari who ever existed.  
Dorian (8:45pm): You might be a bit biased.  
Aurora (8:45pm): You only say that because she stole the pink socks, you got Bull.

They continued to chat and snipe at each other, whilst each watched their partners as they watched their sports games.

Dorian (9:15pm): Have you seen the latest trend on TikTok?  
Aurora (9:15pm): Nah… I spent all day in online meetings with Leli, Josie, Cull and Morrigan. We only stopped because Cullen wanted to watch this match.  
Dorian (9:15pm): Oh darling, you are missing out! Cullen would love it, probably even more than the last time!

Auri grinned, yes… her doing the naked challenge whilst he’d been in a meeting with King Alistair had been inspired. Well, it had inspired a truly fabulous night. Personally she hoped that he’d return the favour, but she wasn’t holding her breath on that. Cullen was learning to be more adventurous, but he was unlikely to record himself naked, even if you couldn’t see anything.

Aurora (9:16pm): So tell me?  
Dorian (9:17pm): I’ll do one better…. Watch these! **forwards a few recordings**   
Aurora (9:20pm): So… I just stretch my legs up and then open wide, showing everything I am not wearing under my skirt?  
Dorian (9:21pm): Yes! I’ll do it to Bull, if you do it to Cullen.  
Aurora (9:21pm): Are you wearing that black leather miniskirt? How is he not ravaging you already?  
Dorian (9:21pm): I know, right? **sad panda gif**

Aurora considered it. He was fairly involved in his match, and she’d be a bit disappointed if he didn’t notice, but it could be fun. Teasing was always fun.

Aurora (9:23pm): Okay. Chat to you on the other side, my sweet!  
Dorian (9:24pm): **Jim Carey dancing in a tutu gif**

Aurora giggled, that was their standard excited reaction to each other. She loved that gif. She got up and off the couch without Cullen noticing her movements.

“Hit the puck with the stick towards the goal, you moron!!” She heard a thwump sound, which was obviously Cullen throwing himself back against the back of the couch, and probably crossing his arms in toddleresque angry frustration. Standing just out of sight, she quickly slid her panties down her legs and off, then tossed them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. Last thing she needed was for Bacon to get into her small clothes… again. She quietly ambled back into the living room and resumed her post at the other end of the couch, stretching out her legs towards her husband. He reached over and mindlessly patted her foot, still enthralled by the game.

She picked up her phone again and pretended like she was reading on her screen again. Waiting about ten minutes, she brought her legs up, bent and held together at the knee. He gave her a quick sideways glance, then leaned back, throwing a handful of popcorn at the screen before him.

Giving him a few minutes to settle down again, and be distracted by the game, she hit record and grinned quickly. Now to see what he would do…

Casually, she stretched out her legs, brushing her toes over his upper arm. He gave a slight smile towards her, but his eyes never looked away from the screen. Then she lifted her legs up into the air, again, running her toes over his upper arm for a moment before they ascended higher. Then she parted both legs, moving one to rest over the back of the couch and the other towards the floor. And then she waited.

His eyes flickered towards her for a moment, and she studiously pretended to be reading still, and then went back to the screen. Then they got big and his head shot around, a huge lascivious grin on his face. His gaze went back between her legs and he launched himself at her.

Auri giggle screamed and managed to stop the video just moment before he landed between her legs.

“Dessert has been served!” He growls and dove in. Yes! This was almost as good as the naked challenge!

Dorian (01:43am): *picture of a leather miniskirt hanging from a light fixture*

Aurora (8:22am):  



End file.
